


Porn with no Plot

by FireFliesInTheBelly (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Deep fucking, Flirty!Jared, M/M, PWP, Possessive!Jensen, Rough!Sex, Top Jensen, jealous!jensen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FireFliesInTheBelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1:40 in the morning. Sleepy. Horny. Look, smut appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: _Don't ever in your life be like me. Toppy!Jensen ahead! Enjoy!_**

* * *

"You had to bend over for at the Con, didn't you, Jay?" Jealousness in Jensen's voice was quite

powerful-as were the same in his thrusts. 

"Jesus..." Jared was in practically in pain right now. His asshole was on fire(No pun intended) because of Jensen's thick cock thrusting deeply into him. He moaned and gasp when Jensen hit his prostate.

"Mmm, Jay," Jensen breathes, voice all husked, "You like me giving you a good deep dicking? Like me pounding the living shit out of you?" He puts Jared's legs up on his shoulders and leans, bending him in half. He hisses when he reaches a new depth that he didn't knew were possible. He licks the side of Jared's face and says,"Or do you just like the size kink? Like how when a small guy with a huge dick like me can wreck your ass up anytime, hmm?" Jensen moves his hips in circles, getting deeper within. Spit dribbles down the side of his face. It feels too good! Suddenly, Jensen grabs his face and kisses him-hard, and set a punishing pace. 

"Yeah you like me fucking you up, huh?" Jensen slaps Jared in the face. Jared can stop this at any moment. But doesn't. He likes the pain."You like me making your asshole tear? God, Jare I can swear I feel blood on my dick now.." Jared whimpers. He can feel it too. It's too much too handle. He reaches down to grab at his dick but Jensen  lifts him up, making Jared scream.

"Yeah bitch, ride this big dick!" Jensen grabs Jared's hips and bounces him up and down roughly on his cock. 

"Jensen, I can't handle it no more. It hurts." Jared's moaning like a grade-A whore right now. Painslut.

"FUCK! YEAH, BOY. YOU TAKING THIS DICK REAL DEEP! YOU HEAR ME, JARE? YOU LIKE GETTING FUCKED? LIKE GETTING DEEP DICKED? MMM, BITCH! SHIIIIIT!!" Jensen comes inside of Jared's body. Jared screams when he comes, and both slouches over.

"It was just Misha, Jen." Jared says, putting his finger between his cheeks. Jensen growls and yanks Jared towards him.

"What are you doing, Jare? Don't touch what's mine."  
  


"You have to be shittin' me. It's just my asshole!" Jared whimpers when the head of Jensen's cock enters him.

"Still, I don't like when people touches what's mine."

Jared and Jensen put the two pornstars to shame in the next room. And _they_ thought they were kinky...

~END~

 


	2. Jensen can't control himself around Jared.. Even around people.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Misha wanted was some Laundry Soap...

 

> **NOTE: _Hello, guys! This is a second chapter of my Porn with no Plot Series! (I decided to write more because of her[3White Mage3](../../../users/3White_Mage3)!  Thank you, babes for leaving comments on my work and giving them kudos!! ) *This will be Un Beta'd, short, and mainly porn.... Lets get it cracking!*_**

* * *

 

 

Misha runs upstairs to ask if Jared has some detergent when he stops upon this... He can't believe what he's seeing right now! The two happily married Co-stars are actually fucking like bunnies!

"Mmm, fuck, Jay." The older of the two groans. He's pounding into Jared's ass with deep, hard thrusts at this point, and Jared can all but take it. He's a big guy, don't get him wrong, but it does something to him when a 6'1 guy dominates a 6'4 beast like him.

"Jensen, yes! RIGHT THERE! Ugggnh..." Jared head hangs back, and Jensen grabs it and tugs on it. "What's gotten into you?" He finally manages out. Besides the hotness already in the room from their bodies, he can feel Jensen's molten hot breath on his skin.

"You pulled a mighty fine performance with Genevieve, at the show last night, Jare." He says, moving faster than before. Jared keens and moves them to the edge of the bed, making Jensen sliding even deeper into his wet ass. The nasty wet sounds of dick to ass can be heard threw the opening of the door, and Misha inhales instanly. He is _so_ not getting a hard on. He snaps his head up to mumbling.

"W-Well that's my wife, you know! A-A-And it was just acting!" The last word was a loud groan because of the thick cock that repeatiatly hit the bundles of nerves. _Poor Jared._ Misha thought as he saw the force of Jensen's thrusts- going in and out at a rapid speed. _He's sure is getting his ass, reamed good, though._

"Danneel's my wife too," he growls,"But that doesn't _mean_ you had to go all alpha in the scene, _Padalecki."_ That right there sent Jared screaming with the sun. Just that _one_ thrust did just that. He was done. He creamed the pillows and some shot up to his chin. Jensen growled. He moved his hand and gripped his lover's chin, licking the come off. 

"Does my baby Jay feel better?" Jensen says, grinding into Jared- the head pressing onto Jared's well abused prostate. "Does this dick feels good inside your hot ass? Can you feel how hard I am for you, Jay?" Jared sobs at the sensations, too good. Jensen pulls at Jared's hair a pulls it hard, making Jared arch his back in a perfect 'C'.

"Answer me," Jensen growls again, going slow-in out. 

"Yeeesssss...." Jared hisses, before Jensen losed it and came deep in him. Misha hurries back downstairs before they even acknowleged his presence..

****************

Misha is already waiting at the Supernatural Magazine Con, down in Florida, when Jared, Jensen, Danneel, and Genevieve sat down. Seeing Jared fliching brings his memories flowing back to earlier. 

Clearing his throat, Misha speaks up"You alright, Jared? You sore?" Jared blushes,"Yeah, Mish. Me and Jensen were just acting out our roles for next week." Misha turns his head to find Jensen looking at Jared with a heated look of lust-and want. 

"Excuse me," A older woman name Kera spoked,"There's a Sam and Dean signing over there. The fans will be here in two hours, and I think it's a good timing to head over there now," She points toward the signing table that was next to the bathroom. Jared and Jensen got up, kissed their wives, and followed the lady.

Unware of the two ladies giving him questioning looks, Misha smirked.

END.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It's a party in the Ackles household! Yeah, baby!

**Hey guys! WOW, I already got _five_ thumbs up on [_Standing on Broken Bones and Broken Glass_](../../1098538)! I just wanna say thank you who have been reading my stories! Anyway, who's ready for Christmas? I know I am! :O). Oh I forgot! Jensen and Jared says hi! *Winks***

* * *

Summary: It's a party in the Ackles household! Yeah, baby!

* * *

"Ready to go party, Jared, my man?" Said Misha, he was holding two golden invitations in his hand. Both cards said 'Your Invited To The Ackles Residence Party!' and they had names on them. Seventeen year old Jared looks at them, puzzled features adorn his face. Why would the nineteen year old jock boy invite the biggest nerd, that has to many Star Wars posters and movies by the way, to the most talked-around-the-whole-school, party anyway. He just doesn't get it. Misha sat down on the twin size bed next to Jared- wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"You worry to much man! Jensen said he's invited the nerds and geeks too, so everybody's going! I mean, when you get there, you can talk about what y'all usually talk about!" He said, trying to lighten the mood up in the seemingly dark room, using the word 'y'all' instead of 'geeks' or 'nerds'. Jared still look un-impressed with Misha rant and brushed his arm off. "Face it, Mish, I'm not going to his house, or his stupid party. Do you even remember what he did to me _last year_?" Misha cringed at the venom sound in his best friend's voice-also the event that happened too. Shrugging the thought off, he walks to Jared's closet and immediately start to search for clothes.

"So what if he gave you the biggest wedgie in the boy's locker room. At least I-"

"You were laughing." Jared stated matter-of-factly, eyebrow raised. Misha gave a quiet 'Uh-huh', not paying attention to what Jared had said. "Ah hah!" the older boy shouted, once he found the perfect outfit for Jared to wear. "Wear this," He threw the clothes to Jared. "Oh hell no! I AM so not wearing this!" What Misha pulled out was a Superman shirt that Jared bought last year. Since he's grown at a whopping 6'3, the shirt would look like a crop top and was already two sizes small. The pants were tan skinny jeans, that made his ass look ridiculously delicious and bubbly, and would contrast to his own dark tanned skin perfectly, and some blue converses, with some black socks.

"Why the hell not?" Misha folded his arms, head going to the side in question. Jared stands up,

"Because they'll think I'm a hooker or something!" Misha rolled his eyes and shoved Jared into the bathroom. "You have two minutes to get dressed," He says, "Or I swear to god that I'll drag your ass down their naked, Jared. Try to stop me with your whining if you want, you're still going to that party." Jared huffed as the door slam shut on him. Why can't Misha go without him? The party is like two miles away, anyway. Fifty seconds have past and he already has his pants on. Shirt, too. He puts the remaining items on and he's set. Time to party.

***************************************

_Okay, this is not so bad._ Jared thinks as he searches the crowd of people. Misha's already gone with his crew, probably talking about breasts and pussy. Typical dumb jock talk-Although Misha's not dumb. He gets startled when two girls come over and sit next to him. They look fairly drunk.

"Hi, I'm Niff."

"I'm Uriel." Both girls spoke at once. Jared waves at them shyly, blush on his cheeks. "You're pretty," one of the girls said, and the other girl just laughed. "You'll have to excuse my girlfriend, she has had too many Grey Goose shots in one night,"

"That's okay. I'm Jared, by the way." The girls giggled. Jared actually likes girls. He likes boys-well the only boy he likes is Jensen. They started to talk about their goals out of the real world, college and whatnot.

"Well, well. Look what we have here," A voice gruffed. The girls and Jared looked up and Holy. Shit. Jensen looked beautiful as hell. His normally bed head hair was spiked up in to a short Mohawk. He had a black two inch thick choker around his neck, leather skin-tight pants, and the really bizarre thing was that he no shoes or socks or shirt on.

"Hi, Jensen." Jared gulped.

"Hey, Jared." The girls got up and said there byes and excuse themselves. Without taking his sight off of Jared, he beckoned Jared to follow him. They headed upstairs. Jared breaths are choppy because he knows what's gonna happened. He's gonna get pummeled- squashed, God, he's so dumb for even following Jensen around- his former bully. Jensen grabs his hand and they walk to his room as one. He gets thrown onto the bed, Jensen gets on top of him, smirking evily. He closes his eyes and waits for the impact to strike. Where the fuck was Misha?

"You ever been fucked?" Okay, that question threw him off guard. He open his eyes back up.

"What?" He blushes. "Have you ever been fucked?" Jensen repeats again, lowering his lips down to Jared's, almost touching. Jared gasps at the intimate feeling. He has never touched anyone like this, let alone being touched.

"N-No," He stammers out, watching Jensen slither down his body, undoing his pants. Jared could yell for help, say stop-something. But he doesn't. He just stay there and let the older boy do what he wants with him. Jensen spreads Jared legs and he spread his cheeks, examining his tight pink asshole. "Mmm," Jensen moans. He looks back up to Jared's blushing face. "Have you ever been rimmed?" No. Jared never even hear of that word before.

"W-what's that?" He asked embarrassingly. Jensen spreads Jared's asscheeks wider, holding them with his two thumbs. He looks down at the winking pink flesh. He dip down and gave a little lick that made Jared jump a little. "You taste so good, fuck." Jensen growls. It was only one lick to the wrinkled flesh but damn, if this boy didn't taste good! Jared moaned at the feeling of having his most private part exposed out in the open and taken cared of. Jensen lowers his again, and this time he licks up real slow- to Jared's ball-sack and back. After he feels Jared's ass loosens, he carefully widened Jared's asshole and spits downward. Jared pants-this shit feels to fucking good, like really _fucking_ good. He hears Jensen chuckle. "You like that, you kinky bitch?" He spits again, this time the drool misses and ends up going down the crease of Jared's open ass. Jared feels fucking _dirty_ right now. No, he _fucking_ knows that he's dirty. "Shit, Jare," Jensen breathes, watching in awe at Jared's wet ass-soaked.

"I'm gonna eat this ass because it looks damn good right now." Jared whimpers at the feeling of a hot mouth on his asshole plus suction. Jensen grabs the back of the younger boys thighs and move them up behind Jared's ears. "Hold them," he tells Jared. He takes his hands and roughly pull Jared's asscheeks apart, making the wrinkled flesh stretch even wider. With no remorse, he goes for the kill. His tongue enters at ease as Jared sobs. He's feeling mighty good for a first time rimjob, tell you that much. He begs and pleads Jensen to get that hot muscle deeper into his body. As Jensen does, Jared looks down to get scared by a pair of green eyes looking up at his face. The boy clenched around the other boy's tongue, causing Jensen to moan. Jensen tongue swivels around to know Jared's body from the inside out-and he's already addicted to it. The coldness from his drinks get acquainted with the hot wet cave that's Jared's pliable body. Growling, he extracts from Jared's body with another deep thrust of the tongue then he's gone.

"I gotta fuck you, now. My dick's aching to feel your warmth." Jared blushes at the words. Well _damn,_ that was the nicest thing he's ever said to him. Nodding, Jared says okay. Jensen steps ot of his pants. "Get on your hands and knees. It'll hurt less." Notice that Jensen said 'less' instead of 'none'. Jared gulps down spit and gets on his hands and knees. He can feel the coolness from his asshole, just winking at Jensen to play. Jensen gets behind him and Jared _swears_ he can feel a blunt object behind his hole.

"What's that?" Jared asked, stupidly. Jensen looks down and grabs some of Jared's hair. He pulls on it, making Jared arch back against him, thick cock sliding in his ass, inch, by inch. Jared squeezes his eyes in pain. "What's that you ask?" Jensen says, gripping Jared's hip, pushing him back to him so that the last inch of his cock can go all the way in, "Is my dick." Jared gasped. That's his _dick?_ Jared always thought Jensen was small. Boy was he wrong. You're all probably wondering, 'well isn't Jensen gonna ask him if he's alright?', Well baby, you're out of luck. Jensen is a cold hearted bastard when it comes to fucking a hot piece of ass. Jared just deals with the pain. 

"So fucking tight," Jensen hisses, "Can you feel all of me, boy? All of every Fucking. Ten. Inches?" hard thrusts stopping Jared's breathing-almost gasping. _Ten?!_ Jared thinks briefly before he gets pounded deep and hard. Tears are forming into his eyes. He knows he can't walk after he's done with this. Jensen smashes Jared face into the pillow and gives him a special 'Invitation' of his own. Jensen nails Jared's ass with force he didn't know he had. He has never showed this much enthusiasm with anybody that he had fucked. Jared screams into the pillow loud. His ass feels like it's on fire by now. The mushroom head of Jensen's dick hit the bundle of nerves on count. Jensen locks Jared's arms behind his back and pounds into him harder. Dick glistening wet as it appears and disappears into Jared's ass. The squelching sounds can be heard throughout the room. Jared feels fucking _amazing._ Drool dribbles down his chin, onto Jensen's pillow.

"Fucking slut," Jensen growls, seeing the drool that dribbled out. He smacked Jared's ass, making Jared jerk. "Fucking nasty slut. It must feel good, huh?" Jensen grips both of Jared's hips, and drills the younger into oblivion. Jared screams than, head stuff back int the pillow. Jensen tugs Jared's hair back, his stomach's covered by Jared's back, "Fucking scream your heart of bitch," he say, moving faster, "The music's loud enough so no one can hear you. C'mon, Jared, tell me how you like your first time with a big dick in your ass."

"I LOVE IT, JENSEN! MAKE ME TAKE IT! HARDER!" Jensen growls something fierce, "I'll fucking make you take it alright.." Jared whines loudly as his lover roughly fucks him. It's his first time and he already feels like a slut-well for Jensen anyway. 

"So fucking sexy."

_In. Out._

"Fucking tight around me.."

_In. Out._

"Can't believe this is your first time. Taking me in so fucking perfect..."

Jared whimpers, hand already on his cock, stroking.

"You're about to come? Wanna come?" _In. Out._ Jared nods. "Let's come together baby," White strings of come shoots out of Jared's dick faster than he can say stop. After Jensen dump a load of come into his body he pulls out carefully-not to damage the boys asshole. Jensen picks him up and places him onto the bed. Jared's out before he can say thank you.

*********************************************************

"Have fun?" Misha said, driving back home. Jared smiled, "Yeah, it was really fun." A loud buzzing noise from his phone alerts him. _**You have 1 message.** _ He flips his phone on and click the message. It's from 'Unknown'. He reads it.

_**Thanks for last night, Jared. Oh, Btw, I'm clean. We didnt use a condom. Tell Misha thanks. ~Jensen**_ _How did he get my number?_ Misha laughs, "He told me what had happened, Jare man. He came downstairs and said he put you to _sleep,_ " he smirks when Jared blushes, hiding behind his bangs. Jared looks out of the window on his side. He sees birds flying down south and smile. He feels just like those birds. Carefree, and light. 

Just how life supposed to be.

END.

* * *

_**WHEW! THAT CHAPTER WAS LONG AS HELL! Lol, Oh well. I KNOW. My poor taste of clothing in this was just HORRIBLE! :( . I tried to make Jared a virgin that secretly wanted to be taken rough. I'm getting there though. That's why I have you people to give me feedback! :) . Tell me how I've been and shit. Don't be afraid, give it to me raw, I'm a big girl. The ending MADE no sense to me what so ever, I don't know. I just wrote it. Was the sex good? Boy I hope it was because I had a minor writer's block. Also, the reason why Jensen had no shirt, socks, or shoes on was because: (A) I made him that way. Hell, it was his own party, (B) To make the sex scene more quicker.** _

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A BLESSED HOLIDAY! :)  
** _

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Jared has puffy nipples and don't like them. Jensen likes to possess.

_**I just can't leave you all alone! :(  I'm actually free for tonight! The gifts are put under my tree and voom-la! I'm back! :) This chapter goes to the very kind and special person, VNK3! Enjoy, babes! :)** _

* * *

**WARNING! This story contains the following: Nipple!play, Milking, Dirty-talk, Bottom!Jared, Top!Jensen, Possessive!Jensen, Insecure!Jared, Bareback, Pinching, Lots of other kinky things that's from my imagination. It's a lot schmoopier then the warnings make it.  
**

* * *

Jared stands in front of the mirror in the dressing room. The cast gets an two hour break from filming the movie of the year: _Supernatural: The Breaking Dawn,_ so he should deserve a moment of peace at least-no. Not him. Instead of getting peace, he gets heat spreading up to his cheeks as he looks in at the double image before him. His nipples are rock hard. He stands there looking at them, flicking at one of the puffy nubs, shocked by it responsive behavior. His mom says he's beautiful-blessed even. That he got nothing to be a shame of, god just made him that way. He moans when fresh milk escapes from his right nipple, milk running down his side. He sits down in front of the mirror and takes his hand to flick his nipple again when someone knocks on the door-

"Jay, you in there?' It's Jensen. His secret lover for five years. Jensen loves his nipples. Drinks every drop from them when he gets the chance. Gets possessive over them, like their his babies. The door opens and shuts quietly.

"The hell, Jay?" Jensen's about to say, but he stops, eyes going black. "They're filling with milk, again?" Jared hitches his breath but nods slowly. He feels himself getting spinned around in his chair. Jensen takes Dean's jacket off and places it on air mattress-the one they used for Jensen's stunt double. Jensen gets on his knees in front of Jared to grasp the man's swollen pecs. "I'm thirsty now, Jay. Can I please have something to drink?" He asks, watching Jared nod. He latches onto a nipple, instanly moaning when the warm milk fills his mouth. Jared moans, grabbing the back of his boyfriend's head to make him stay. 

"Make me feel beautiful, again, Jen." He says. Jensen pulls and tugs and chews at the constant flowing nipple. He pulls of with this wet pop. "I intend on doing that, Jay." Jensen squeezes Jared's left pec with just as much force as he gave to the other, milk rushing out as if it were a race. "I intend on just doing that very fucking thing, Jay." Jensen says, getting up from his spot and pulling Jared along with him. He looks at Jared beautiful face. 

"You _are_ sexy," Jensen says, freeing their bodies from their own clothes. He moves them towards the mirror. Jensen grabs Jared's hiding face. " _Look,_ " he says. Jared looks and what he sees embarrasses even more. His nipple are fully extended, milk still leaking out of them after Jensen had drank from them, his pecs are swollen again with milk that's just begging to be let out. Jared meets eyes with Jensen,"Do you know how much of a _fucking_ turn on you are?" He grabs a hold of Jared's pecs again.

"How these big _titties_ dribble milk every _fucking_ time after I drink, like it's _fucking_ begging for more?" Jensen squeezes, milk coming onto his hand. He uses the milk to coat up his cock. He pushes into Jared's hole in one swift, making Jared moan quietly. Jensen grabs the pretty tits again, locking eyes with Jared the whole time.

"How your milk is so silky that I can use it for lube. Now that's _beautiful._ " He pulls halfway out, and gave a deep thrust to Jared's body, Jared groans. Jensen pinches the nipple and moans. "Fuck, Jay.." He starts, "It takes every _fucking_ bone in my body to not make love to you anywhere we are." Jared grinds onto Jensen's hard length, making Jensen hiss. Jensen moves his hands upward, and squeezes the pecs really hard, making the warm fluid squirt out of Jared, into the air. "Now _that's_ fucking _beautiful,_ Jay." Jared gasps, their moans and pants coming together as one. Hips thrusting to meet each other's frantic movement. 

"Jen, please touch me, Jen...Do it, please." Jared whimpers. Jensen strokes a firm hand on Jared's cock. "Want me to make you milk from here, Jay?" Jensen asks and Jared nods, Jensen hips faltering as he comes into Jared's body. Jared gives out a choked whine as he comes-creaming from both ends. Breathing back to normal, Jared looks in the mirror again. He's beautiful. His chest is back to normal size again. Jensen looks at his boyfriend approvingly. He watches as his comes drips from Jared's ass, dripping cock, and the remaining milk that's seeping out. He laughs, "Now _that's_ beautiful." Jared blushes and hits him on his chest.

************************************************************

_**"How did you manage to do this movie with your 'brother' on the bad side** **now?"**_ Jared smiled at the reporters. They were having a fan greeting at New York. People were scattered eveywhere to meet the famous stars. He looked up to his boyfriend. Jensen smiled, giving him a knowing wink. Jared look to the crowd to answer the question. For once in his life time, he takes Jensen's word for it;

_He **is** beautiful._

_  
_END.

* * *

_**AAAAAND That's a wrap! I hope you like it, honey! :)** _

_**XoXoXo.  
** _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Just Jensen talking dirty while he fucks Jared. Short PWP.

_**Short Dirty-talking porn. Enjoy.** _

* * *

 

__

"So fucking dirty, Jay.."

"Mmm! Jensen! Can't!"

"Yes, you can, Jay.... You can take all of it. Just..."

"UGH! JEN!"

"Like that? Do you like me gaping your asshole with my thick cock?"

"Uh-huh..Mmm so deep. Can't believe all of your dick inside me.."

"Yes. Yes I am deep in you...Wonder how deep am I. Jay you look beautiful...Stretched out so fucking perfect..."

"Harder, Jen. Please.."

"Your wish is my command..."

* * *

_**Told you it was short.** _

_**XoXoXo.  
** _

_**Bye babes! :)  
** _


End file.
